


Lux

by Gil81



Series: Lux [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gil81/pseuds/Gil81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quello che apparentemente sembra un cadavere può trasformarsi in un ghiotto esperimento, per qualcuno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lux

Il corpo era stato adagiato su di un freddo tavolo in metallo che ricordava quello utilizzato per le autopsie. Le luci al neon colpivano la pelle pallida e apparentemente senza vita con inclemenza, evidenziando ogni difetto di quel corpo indifeso. Attorno al tavolo, seppure non troppo vicino, per non intralciare il lavoro degli uomini in camice verde e bianco che continuavano a discutere tra loro, era stata sistemata una serie di monitor, che serviva a controllare le funzioni vitali della donna.  
Gli squarci che si aprivano sul suo ventre avevano causato più di un attacco di nausea mentre il corpo veniva trasportato in quella sala. Qualcuno, o qualcosa, aveva lacerato la delicata pelle in più punti. L'intestino, lucido e puntellato di gocce di sangue, faceva capolino da questi squarci, ma in un punto in particolare, più precisamente nel basso ventre, era fuoriuscito per parecchi centimetri. I medici l'avevano delicatamente adagiato sul pube. Quest'ultima zona era quasi interamente ricoperta di sangue, che ormai andava seccandosi. Erano chiaramente visibili alcuni segni di morsicature sull'interno delle cosce.  
Solo il seno sembrava essere stato risparmiato da quell'orrore: vi erano segni di morsi, ma erano poco più che una raggiera di puntini rossi, sopra i quali la pelle non si era spaccata, intrappolando il sangue all'interno.  
Entrambe le braccia erano poggiate sul freddo acciaio in modo scomposto. All'altezza dei polsi piegavano infatti bruscamente e in quel punto erano deformate da bozzi violacei che narravano un'inconfutabile verità: le erano state spezzate con brutale violenza, forse per impedirle di difendersi.  
Per quel poco che si riusciva a vedere sembrava una donna tonica e ben sviluppata, più alta della media e che probabilmente si allenava con regolarità, da quanto testimoniavano i muscoli di gambe e braccia.  
Il viso era quasi irriconoscibile per via delle botte che aveva ricevuto. Il setto nasale era stato rotto e la pelle che lo sormontava si era spaccata, mostrando il bianco dell'osso sottostante. Un lato della bocca era gonfio in modo abnorme e ricoperto di croste di sangue: almeno qualche dente era saltato per via dei violenti colpi subiti. Gli occhi erano infossati e violacei. La pelle graffiata e lacerata in più punti. Nel complesso sembrava quasi che fosse stata investita, oppure che il suo viso avesse colpito con grande forza un pilastro di cemento armato.  
Dal collo sgorgava ancora sangue: in corrispondenza della giugulare vi erano due buchi dai bordi irregolari. Il cuore, evidentemente ancora in funzione, pompava sangue che però fuoriusciva lentamente dai buchi incontrati sul suo percorso. Quel lento fluire rappresentava l'unico segno vitale in quel corpo martoriato.  
Una mano guantata poggiò allora una spessa compressa di garza sul collo, in corrispondenza delle lacerazioni. Il medico disse poi frettolosamente qualcosa ai suoi colleghi, con un'urgenza nella sua voce che poteva essere dettata solamente dalla gravità della situazione. I monitor confermavano le sue paure: la stavano perdendo.  
Fu soltanto quando ricevettero un segnale, che tutti insieme iniziarono a lavorare alacremente sulla donna. Fu lavata sommariamente con la doccetta di solito usata per pulire i cadaveri diretti all'obitorio e poi asciugata, così da permettere ai medici di osservare meglio i danni subiti. Subito dopo le vennero infilati aghi nelle braccia, un tubo di plastica sotto il naso, per aiutarla a respirare e una serie di elettrodi sul petto. Un'equipe di chirurghi iniziò allora il difficile lavoro di ricostruzione della pelle dell'addome, nel tentativo di richiudere gli squarci. Si muovevano all'unisono, come se si trattasse di una pratica già collaudata. Stavano tentando di salvare una donna che non conoscevano, ma che evidentemente aveva un enorme valore: gli era stato ordinato di non permetterle di morire. I loro occhi, unica parte del viso scoperta, la fissavano come se non fosse nemmeno umana. Non vi si leggeva pietà, né dolore o ribrezzo per quello che le era capitato.  
Ad un tratto le porte di quella sala operatoria non esattamente convenzionale si spalancarono. Un uomo tarchiato e con indosso un'uniforme fece il suo ingresso, ignorando le rimostranze di alcune infermiere che sembravano volerglielo impedire. Nel collo taurino pulsava freneticamente una grossa vena: era nervoso, oppure eccitato, oppure entrambi. I suoi occhi erano fissi sulla donna stesa sul tavolo operatorio, come se volessero ricordarne le fatture. Uno dei medici allora annuì in direzione delle infermiere, a segnalare che l'intruso poteva restare, sebbene non indossasse un camice, né avesse attraversato prima la sala di sterilizzazione. Le donne si guardarono per un attimo con sguardo interrogativo, ma non osarono contraddirlo ed uscirono in silenzio, senza mai guardarsi indietro.  
L'uomo tarchiato si informò sulle condizioni della paziente, poi rimase in silenzio, ad osservare, affascinato, il sangue che veniva reimmesso in circolo con l'aiuto di alcuni macchinari. Fu solo quando i medici furono abbastanza indaffarati da non accorgersi più di lui che si concesse di guardarla davvero. I suoi occhi seguirono ogni curva di quel corpo, una volta perfetto e ora deturpato dalle ferite inferte da una bestia impazzita. Si soffermarono sui seni e sui capezzoli induriti dal freddo, prima di scendere allo squarcio sul ventre, al quale stavano alacremente lavorando i chirurghi. L'inguine era nascosto dalla schiena di uno di loro, chino su di lei, ma non gli fu difficile immaginarlo. Improvvisamente l'intruso si rese conto che i pantaloni della sua uniforme gli andavano troppo stretti e fu costretto a reprimere un sorriso a quel pensiero: era eccitato. Vederla così, finalmente inerme e in suo potere era stato uno dei suoi sogni per moltissimo tempo. All'inizio aveva sperato che lei volesse concedergli un po' di compagnia, tra una missione e l'altra, ma l'aveva sempre guardato con sufficienza. Era una sua subordinata, ma sembrava non curarsene. Forse proprio allora era nato l'odio atavico che lo divorava dall'interno. Quella puttana non aveva esitato a togliersi le mutandine per trastullare un suo sottoposto, perdendo la sua posizione di supervisore, ma teneva le cosce ben strette quando si trattava di lui. Le aveva giurato che l'avrebbe pagata cara e finalmente era giunto il momento della vendetta.  
“Procedete” disse allora, senza perdersi un solo movimento delle mani dei dottori, ben sapendo che quella notte e sempre da allora l'avrebbe sognata così, insanguinata e sofferente, che gli implorava pietà. Al pensiero ebbe un fremito, ma sperò che nessuno se ne fosse accorto.  
Il medico che gli aveva permesso di restare allora diede istruzioni ai suoi colleghi e pochi istanti dopo su uno dei monitor apparve la forma elicoidale di un DNA umano. Man mano che il siero veniva messo in circolo nel sangue, il disegno del DNA cambiava: la trasformazione era iniziata.  
Un esperimento, soltanto un esperimento. Avrebbe potuto costarle la vita, ma a lui non importava. Aveva ordinato che fosse eseguito su di lei, giustificandosi col fatto che non avrebbe cambiato le cose: stava morendo comunque. Il suo corpo sarebbe stato d'aiuto alla scienza e al Governo Centrale a capo dell'universo, in caso di successo. Mezza umana e mezza vampira. Capace di assimilare il virus del vampirismo senza però esserne infettata, acquisendo i pregi dell'una e dell'altra razza e diventando così un guerriero invincibile. Se l'esperimento avesse avuto buon esito, a lei si sarebbero uniti altri, fino a creare un esercito potentissimo che avrebbe assicurato lunga vita al Governo Centrale e prestigio all'attuale Consiglio di Governo.  
“Sapete cosa dirle” disse poi l'uomo tarchiato, guardando il medico con occhi di ghiaccio.  
“Come si chiama?” gli fu chiesto da quello, che pareva impassibile come i suoi colleghi: le scelte della sua professione non erano sempre semplici da capire, ma le scoperte scientifiche avevano priorità su tutto.  
“Lux” risposte l'altro con un ghigno che non aveva nulla di umano, il volto nascosto nella penombra, mentre si avviava alla porta. Non aveva nessuno, a parte i due colleghi che in quel momento erano ricoverati in gravi condizioni, anche se coscienti e vigili. Gli era stato detto che lei era morta e uno di loro aveva pianto. Nemmeno nei loro peggiori incubi avrebbero potuto immaginare quello che le stavano facendo e lui già pregustava il momento in cui gliel'avrebbero detto. Certo, non avrebbe potuto goderselo, lui doveva restare nell'ombra, come se fosse stato fatto tutto a sua insaputa. Già averla vista così gli aveva procurato un'erezione, alla quale avrebbe finalmente dato sfogo una volta tornato nei suoi alloggi. Lux. L'avrebbe sempre sognata così da ora in poi e sapeva già che il suo corpo avrebbe reagito allo stesso modo, regalandogli ogni volta un intenso piacere.  
Senza indugiare ulteriormente, l'uomo tarchiato uscì dalla sala operatoria e poi dall'edificio. Una navicella lo stava aspettando per riportarlo alla base operativa dove alloggiava.  
Il sorriso beato che aveva stampato in volto non lo abbandonò per tutto il giorno.

**Author's Note:**

> Lux è un breve "prequel" di un romanzo nel cassetto che non ho mai avuto il coraggio di pubblicare. Solo un piccolissimo tassello di un puzzle molto più grande, che spero possa piacere a qualcuno.


End file.
